Gods Of Injustice
by Brookcresent
Summary: Using the lore from the comics and the game, this is my version of what happens in the Injustice Universe featuring my character Wolf and her and The Joker's offspring. Tony and Quinn. Rated M for the mature content of the game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Insurgency Rises

It had been five years.

Five years since everything had changed, all because of one moment a moment which forever divided the heroes and villains of Earth.

It was a day that was remembered with hushed whispers and an overwhelming sense of fear by all those who had been involved or had witnessed, powerless to stop it.

They thought that, that would have been it, that the most powerful man on Earth would grieve but that was not the case and Batman was haunted by The Joker's final words as he glanced sadly at him in the interrogation room.

The last place he'd ever see.

"You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" The Joker asked, glancing down at the table his eyes empty and vacant, Batman wondered now if he had known what was coming, The Joker had always been able to outsmart him and he had always known it.

Batman would never have admitted it out loud back then but there was a part of him that respected The Joker and his mind, his tenacity was intoxicating.

No matter what he came back stronger and willing to give it another go, it was ironic in a way if The Joker had not been so determined to be a villain, then Bruce could have seen them becoming friends.

"He will grieve" Batman recalled saying as he moved to sit in front of The Joker, who was not meeting his eyes which was unusual, to say the least. "But he will stay one of the best men I know".

He had said it with such confidence and strength in his voice because Bruce couldn't fathom what was going to come next, no one could except the one sitting in front of him now.

Joker's head slowly rose defiant, but his eyes told a different story it was hard to be brave Bruce supposed when you knew what was coming.

"Oh Bats" he sighed heavily before shaking his head "Bruce".

Batman's recalled the feeling of shock that had radiated through him, hearing The Joker say his name, it was also the way he had said it.

He sounded defeated, as if he had been acknowledging Bruce Wayne as their dance came to a brutal end.

"No" The Joker had said a softer tone coming to his voice, a tone he had only ever heard him talk with to one other person, a person he had done this for and now Batman knew it, that was the joke, The Joker had been right all along.

There was nothing crueller than memory.

"I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that".

He had not been wrong, even as Superman's fist flew through his chest with such malice and hatred seething off the man of steel, Joker was right.

His sick sense of humour had always been right.

His fear of Superman had been justified after all.

At first, Batman and the other heroes had tried to work with Superman, keep the Justice League alive, but things rapidly began to unravel when he attacked someone that Batman cared for deeply.

Roxanne Wolvero or Wolf, but she was more than just someone to Batman, she meant everything to The Joker and Harley Quinn.

To top it all off not only did Superman collapse a building on a woman who had been miles from the fight and had been under Bruce Wayne's protection but he nearly killed another pregnant woman.

Wolf had been pregnant with Joker's kids or pups as she had warmly called them, which she had told Bruce during a morning coffee. It had not been long after that, that Batman had found The Joker in quite an unstable state and it was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life, seeing him cry.

And not just cry but fall onto his knees and plead for Batman to do whatever he could to keep Roxy safe; it was the first time they had ever agreed because they both loved Roxy.

Batman had also kept one more promise to The Joker and Wolf yet that was a memory that he was not yet ready to discuss.

Roxy was safe now and had two beautiful kids, thanks to her healing factor she had survived the building collapse, the building that The Joker had got for her, although he had never disclosed how.

When the building came down Wolf didn't die due to her healing factor but she had, had to make a difficult choice, save her pups or save her legs.

Oliver and Dinah had been chosen as Wolf and Joker's godparents and despite Oliver's initial disgust, he had been overjoyed when the pups were born and doted on them as if they were his blood.

Because they were half Lycan they grew quickly by the time their biological age was one; they looked to be around five, in the years to come this would prove useful.

Harley also helped to take care of the little ones and Batman was a pretty good father figure when he needed to be.

It was quite the happy little family and despite the fact that Superman seemed to be more authoritative than usual, things appeared to be going back to normal, that was until Wolf dropped a bombshell.

"I want to take Superman down" she had snapped one day sitting in the wheelchair that Batman had managed to precur for her, it was cumbersome and slow but it would do for now.

They were all gathered in Wayne manor where Wolf was currently staying in the hopes that she would regain the use of her legs, the moonlight flittered through the open window illuminating her eyes, that were cold and determined.

"You cannot be serious" Oliver had responded, kneeling down to her level, his eyes meeting hers, he knew she was grieving, he hoped that was the reason why she was saying this.

"Roxy we can't fight him, he's our friend he's just lost his path. He hasn't done anything to show that he's not fit to rule the Justice League, I know you're angry but revenge isn't the way" he had tried to reason with her.

Batman watched as Wolf straightened in her chair and pushed Oliver away someone who she considered to be her brother and her best friend, the hurt was evident in her eyes and Oliver's too.

"If I recall that was your original mandate to take revenge on those who had 'failed your city' " she said bitterly.

Oliver gave a soft smile as he looked to Dinah then back to Wolf "You were the one who convinced me I could do more" he said.

Wolf let out an exasperated sigh, clutching onto the armrests of her wheelchair to vent her frustration for not being able to get out of it.

"He's not going to stop; this is only the beginning" she explained frantically.

"She's right" Harley spoke up, even though their friendship was well 'uneasy' they were the closest to Wolf and the pups, her support, so she was sticking by all of them, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was bash their heads in!

"Mistah J, said it all the time, that Supey was a total wacko beneath the red and blue. All it was going to take was a push".

Dinah seemed to snap at that, she still wasn't too pleased with what The Joker had done and the fact that he had taken Metropolis along with Lois was the last straw.

"A push that cost the lives of eight billion people and changed Superman, your husband was a total lunatic Roxy. Stop making him out to be some hero!"

Roxy suddenly stood up and Bruce had to support her despite her growl of disagreement " Why can't any of you see, he did it to protect me!"

Batman recalled how stunned they had all been as Wolf had revealed the truth of the plan. "He had to make sure that Superman never found out from Lois that I was pregnant, we were at the same hospital for a check-up" she trailed off shaking her head, they didn't need to know the details and what was discussed, nor the fear and anger in Lois's eyes.

"Do you have any idea what the other superheroes would have done if they found out, what Joker's enemies would have done?" she asked gazing around the room.

Oliver frowned as he looked down crossing his arms, he was beginning to understand, for the first time in his life The Joker had been scared to death and he was thinking about his kids and Roxy, he put their needs before his own.

"They would have killed the three of you," he said coming to the stark and brutal revelation "because Joker had a weakness, they'd use you to get to him".

Batman nodded grimly, that had been what he and The Joker had discussed some months ago.

"But to force Superman to kill Lois and the baby" Dinah began.

"In times of war circumstances dictate action" Batman recalled saying all those years ago.

"The war hasn't started yet" Dinah began, but part of her was starting to understand; maybe The Joker wasn't without reason after all.

Oliver cut her off with a heavy sigh and a grim look in his eyes "it had for Joker", he couldn't believe that he understood someone like The Joker, maybe. Maybe he wasn't as insane as Oliver had first thought, maybe he was as Wolf had described him, hyper sane; someone who was able to understand reasons beyond a person's ordinary understanding, but that bodes another question

Had The Joker known, what Superman was capable of and if so, what were they about to witness?

It had only been a month after this discussion that the first casualty happened, Dick Grayson; Batman's son, even though the death was accidental, it put into stark clarity how much Superman had changed.

He was going to execute the prisoners of Arkham, some of which were trying to make good with their life, superheroes did not kill, that was vigilantism and Superman was no vigilante; no he was acting like a dictator!

Damian Wayne, Bruce's son by blood; had been responsible despite the fact he insisted it was an accident. Damian joined Superman's cause and Bruce lost his two sons in one horrifying night.

It was a massive blow to Quinn and Tony too, who saw Dick as a big brother and with a world turned upside down, that normality had been what everyone had needed.

Wolf mourned him just as much as Batman as the two had been close after Batman had convinced her to train him, she saw Dick as her son and in a pack sense her next heir. With him gone, the world seemed a lot less bright.

It was then that the president of the USA disturbed by Superman's growing irrationality called Batman in and asked him to put together a team to fight against the man of steel.

Wolf gave Batman the name.

The Insurgency.

Martian Manhunter was the first to fall and although Wolf did not know him well she too grieved his death, the fact that it had come at Superman and Wonder Woman's hands was, even more, evidence that their cause was justified.

In retaliation, Superman outed Batman's true identity and in doing so, was able to cut off the Bruce from his money.

The insurgency suffered another blow when Oliver was beaten to death by Superman and Captain Atom to lose his life after Wonder Woman compromised his suit.

Batman recalled having to tell Wolf that her brother was gone.

He was walking down into the Batcave after informing Alfred, who was doing whatever he could to console the two children over Oliver's death, he gave the Butler and his oldest friend a deeply sympathetic look, but Alfred had merely pointed to the entrance to the Batcave.

Bruce was surprised to find Wolf staring at the bat computer waiting for the analysis to finish on those pills.

"He's coming for you," she said her voice bitter and empty.

Bruce had felt his heart stop as Wolf wheeled her chair round to face him.

"Ollie is…"

"I know" was Wolf's bitter response, her body shaking with rage. "But he did not die in vain, those pills will make sure no one else dies, that everyone has a chance to take that bastard down!"

Bruce nodded slowly before frowning, had she just said that Superman was coming?

As if reading his mind Wolf calmly wheeled over to the transporter, as Alfred brought her kids down and they left the only home they had ever known.

But Wolf left him with a grim warning that still to this day rang in his ears.

"If you die, Bruce, the Insurgency dies with you".

Wolf's words still rang in Bruce's ears five years later, which is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1 REWRITE

It had been five years.

Five years since everything had changed, all because of one moment, a moment which forever divided the heroes and villains of Earth.

It was a day that was remembered with hushed whispers and an overwhelming sense of fear and horror by all those who had been cursed to be involved or had witnessed what came next or were powerless to stop it.

But those who felt it the most were those who had stood by and done practically nothing as their world was transformed forever as they stood by and watched.

Perhaps they had thought or even hoped that the events that had occurred on that day would have been the end of it, in some ways they were right and in others they had never been more wrong. They had thought the most powerful man on Earth would grieve, but in time he would heal, and things would go back to normal, and the game would start again. But that was not the case, and The Joker's final words haunted Batman as he glanced sadly at him in the interrogation room.

The last place he'd ever see and worst of all he knew full well that there was no coming back from this joke.

"You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" The Joker asked, glancing down at the table his eyes empty and vacant, Batman wondered now if Joker had known the full extent of what was coming. The Joker had always been able to outsmart him, and Batman had known it. He would never have admitted it aloud back then, but there was a part of him that respected The Joker and his mind, his tenacity was contagious. No matter what he came back stronger and willing to give it another go, it was ironic in a way. If The Joker had not been so determined to be a villain, then Bruce could have seen them becoming friends, comrades fighting side by side, closer than he and Superman were now. He supposed in some ways there was a strange comradery between them, Batman could not imagine a world without The Joker in it.

"He will grieve" Batman recalled saying as he moved to sit in front of The Joker, who was not meeting his eyes which had struck him as strange. Even when beaten, if the game was up and he had been thwarted. The Joker would always have a devious smile and dangerous glint in his eyes, seeing him so defeated unnerved Batman.

"But he will stay one of the best men I know".

He had said it with such confidence and strength in his voice because Bruce couldn't fathom what was going to come next, no one could except the one sitting in front of him now.

Joker's head slowly rose defiant, but his eyes told a different story, there was fear in them. It was hard to be brave Batman supposed when you knew what was coming.

"Oh Bats". he sighed heavily before shaking his head," Bruce".

Batman recalled the feeling of shock that had radiated through him, hearing The Joker say his name, it was also the way he had spoken it. He sounded defeated as if he had been acknowledging Bruce Wayne, as their dance came to a brutal end.

"No" The Joker had said a softer tone was coming to his voice, a tone he had only ever heard him talk with to one other person, a person he had done this for and now Batman knew it, that was the joke, The Joker had been right all along.

There was nothing crueller than memory.

"I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that".

The Joker had not been wrong, even as Superman's left fist flew through his chest with such malice and hatred surrounding The Man Of Steel, Joker was right.

His sick sense of humour had always been right.

His fear of Superman had been justified after all.

At first, Batman and the other heroes who had worked alongside him and tried to keep the Justice League alive, but things rapidly began to unravel when he attacked someone that Batman cared for deeply.

Roxanne Wolvero or Wolf, but she was more than just someone to Batman, she meant everything to The Joker and Harley Quinn.

To add to the spreading realisation that the Clark Bruce had once know was long gone. Superman not only took revenge on The Joker even after he had given his last gasp for breath, but he had collapsed a building on a woman who had been miles from the fight and had been under Bruce Wayne's protection nearly killing another pregnant woman.

Wolf had been expecting with Joker's kids or pups, as she had warmly called them which she had told Bruce excitedly during a morning coffee, Bruce remembered she had been glowing as she had sipped on her coffee with a lazy, sparkling smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Bruce had asked curiously as Roxy's eyes met his, sparkling with an unreadable emotion, an emotion he did not know and could not know, it was a mother's love. "Something wonderful" she had replied nonchalantly, and it wasn't until Bruce had pressed for answers that Roxy revealed her secret, through tear-filled eyes a mixture of delight and sorrow.

"I'm pregnant Bruce."

It had not been long after that coffee date that Batman had encountered The Joker in a volatile state, and it was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life, seeing The Clown Prince Of Crime cry. And not just cry but fall to his knees and plead for Batman to do whatever he could to keep Roxy safe; it was the first time they had ever agreed because they both loved her.

Batman had also kept one more promise to The Joker and Wolf, yet that was a memory that he wanted to think about in this moment of melancholy.

Roxy was safe now and had two beautiful kids, thanks to her healing factor she had survived the building collapse, the building that The Joker had got for her, although he had never disclosed how.

When the building came down, Wolf didn't die due to her healing factor, but she had had to make a difficult choice, save her pups or save her legs.

Oliver and Dinah had been chosen as Wolf and Joker's godparents, and despite Oliver's initial disgust, he had been overjoyed when the pups were born and doted on them as if they were his blood.

Because they were half Lycan they grew quickly, by the time their biological age was one; they looked to be around five.

In the years to come, this would prove beneficial.

Harley also helped to take care of the little ones, and Batman was a pretty good father figure when he needed to be. It was quite the happy little family, and even though Superman seemed to be more authoritative than usual, things appeared to be going back to normal. That was until Wolf dropped a bombshell when Superman had crossed a line that Roxy knew you could never go back from, he had called for a cease-fire, and because of his powers, every single leader knew better than to argue against him.

"I want to take Superman down", she had snapped one day sitting in the wheelchair that Batman had managed to procure for her, it was cumbersome and slow, but it would do for now.

They were all gathered in Wayne manor where Wolf was currently staying in the hopes that she would regain the use of her legs, the moonlight flitted through the open window illuminating her eyes, that were cold and determined.

"You cannot be serious", Oliver had responded, kneeling down to her level, his eyes meeting hers, he knew she was grieving, he hoped that was the reason why she was saying this.

"Roxy we can't fight him, he's our friend" He had tried placing his hand on her lap in the form of comfort, he sighed as he continued, trying to find the right words. "He's just lost his way, he's doing a great job of leading the Justice League, just like he used to and nothing he has done is above and beyond what other leaguers have done before. I know you're angry, but revenge isn't the way" he had tried to reason with her.

Batman had watched as Wolf straightened in her chair and pushed Oliver away, someone who she considered to be her brother and her best friend, the hurt was evident in her eyes and Oliver's too.

"If I recall that was your original mandate, to take revenge on those who had 'failed your city," she said bitterly.

Oliver gave a soft smile as he looked at Dinah then back to Wolf. "You were the one who convinced me I could do more," he said.

Wolf let out an exasperated sigh, clutching onto the armrests of her wheelchair to vent her frustration for not being able to get out of it.

"He's not going to stop; this is only the beginning" she explained frantically.

"She's right", Harley spoke up.

Even though their friendship was uneasy the three of them; Dinah, Oliver and Harley were the closest to Wolf and the pups; her support system and Wolf desperately needed it. So despite their rocky start, she was sticking by all of them for the sake of the pups.

Even though all she wanted to do was bash their heads in.

"Mistah J, said it all the time, that Supey was a total wacko beneath the red and blue. All it was going to take was a push".

Dinah appeared to snap at that, she still wasn't too pleased with what The Joker had done, and the fact that he had taken Metropolis along with Lois was the last straw.

"A push that cost the lives of eight billion people and changed Superman, your husband was a total lunatic Roxy. Stop making him out to be some hero!"

Roxy suddenly stood up, and Bruce had to support her despite her growl of warning, in case she fell over.

"Why can't any of you see, he did it to protect me!"

Batman recalled how stunned they had all been as Wolf had revealed the truth of the plan. "He had to make sure that Superman never found out from Lois that I was pregnant" Wolf explained sitting back down in her chair and letting out a heavy sigh.

" We were at the same hospital for a check-up", she trailed off shaking her head, they didn't need to know the details and what was discussed, nor the fear and anger in Lois's eyes.

"Do you have any idea what the other superheroes would have done if they found out?" Wolf growled before her eyes grew dark. "What Joker's enemies would have done?" she asked gazing around the room.

Oliver frowned as he looked down crossing his arms, he was beginning to understand, for the first time in his life The Joker had been scared to death and he was thinking about his kids and Roxy, he put their needs before his own.

"They would have killed the three of you," he said coming to the stark and brutal revelation. "Because Joker had a weakness, they'd use you to get to him".

Batman nodded grimly, that had been what he and The Joker had discussed some months ago.

"But to force Superman to kill Lois and the baby" Dinah began.

"In times of war circumstances dictate action" Batman recalled saying all those years ago.

"The war hasn't started yet" Dinah began, but part of her was starting to understand; maybe The Joker wasn't without reason after all.

Oliver cut her off with a heavy sigh and a grim look in his eyes. "It had for him", he couldn't believe that he understood someone like The Joker.

Maybe he wasn't as insane as Oliver had first thought, perhaps he was as Wolf had described him, hyper sane. Someone who was able to understand the reasons beyond a person's common understanding, but that bodes another question.

Had The Joker known, what Superman was capable of and if so, what were they about to witness?

Oliver felt a sense of dread well in his stomach, if Superman had been pushed over the edge, then what were they about to witness.

It had only been a month after this discussion in Wayne Manor, that everyone began to find out.

The first casualty happened on a dark and stormy night in Gotham City; Dick Grayson; Batman's son.

Even though the death was accidental, it put into stark clarity how much Superman had changed and how alien he was to Bruce.

Batman remembered that night like it was yesterday, Superman had not hidden what he was planning to do, he was going to execute the prisoners of Arkham. Some of which were trying to turn their lives around, Superman was about to cross a line Batman could not allow; superheroes did not kill, that was vigilantism.

But this was beyond just killing, this was a massacre, and with what Clark was planning, Superman was no vigilante; he was becoming a monster.

The Justice League had been torn on what to do, some of them had supported Superman from the beginning while other's had begun to drift away from Superman's leadership. Now on opposing sides, Batman had rushed to the scene to talk his friend down, but Superman would not hear him, and a fight had broken out.

The sound of Dick's body hitting the floor had been the only thing to stop the fighting.

Damian Wayne, Bruce's son by blood and the current Robin; had been responsible despite the fact he insisted it was an accident and Superman and many of the other's heroes had believed him. Devastated and broken Batman had angrily blamed his son for Dick's death and betrayal. Damian had already been disillusioned with Batman's capability to injure a person seriously but never kill and so joined Superman's cause, and Bruce lost two sons in one horrifying night, if it had not been for Wolf, Oliver, Dinah and Selina, Bruce knew he would have been broken permanently.

It was a massive blow to Quinn and Tony too, who saw Dick as a big brother and with a world turned upside down, that normality had been what everyone had needed.

Wolf mourned him just as much as Batman as the two had been close after Batman had convinced her to train him so many years ago, she had never suspected that boy would change her life. She saw Dick as her son and in a pack-sense her next heir. With him gone, the world seemed a lot less bright, but Wolf stayed strong for her children, and they became her hope for a better tomorrow.

It was then that the president of the USA disturbed by Superman's growing irrationality called Batman in and asked him to put together a team to fight against the man of steel.

Wolf gave Batman the name, and he gladly took it, to honour both her and Joker's promise to their children and his vow to her.

The Insurgency.

Many heroes joined, disgusted and fearful of what Superman had become, all the while Wolf worked behind the scenes to find villains that she knew and trusted enough to help her, this wasn't about what anyone stood for anymore, now they were united with one goal and one goal alone to stop Superman whatever it took.

Martian Manhunter was the first to fall in the Insurgency, and although Wolf did not know him well, she knew he had been a great hero, she mourned him along with the heroes who had joined them. It hit Oliver and Dinah hard, and so she had put her pain and anger aside to help them.

"I guess you want to say I told you so" Oliver had said to her tearfully as he had downed a glass of whiskey in the warehouse that Wolf used to call the shots. "No" Wolf whispered as she sat down next to him, having pushed herself out of her wheelchair with practised ease and placed a hand on his back, to comfort him. "I have never wanted to be more wrong. I wanted my children to grow up in a place where they could believe in heroes and be who they wanted to be, without judgement and fear". Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at that. "With The Clown Prince Of Crime and Wolf as their parents, I don't think Tony and Quinn would have to worry about anyone telling them they couldn't be anything" He winked as Wolf pulled him into a side hug. "Oh we'd kill them" she smirked playfully. Oliver laughed, knowing full well that she would, but at the same time, it made him wonder if they would have to stoop to the same level. "I'm scared Roxy" he admitted, leaning into her broad shoulder despite the fact she was using the table to balance. "I am too" Wolf admitted grimly, as Batman strode in along with what remained of the Insurgency, Superman may have ousted Bruce Wayne as Batman, but it would not stop them from doing whatever it took to end Superman's tyranny.

"Martian Manhunter is dead" Bruce spoke bitterly, before continuing. "Our only hope is to get the weapon that Lex has been working on a pill that makes normal human's super and the only way to do that is to break into the fortress of solitude and take them".

Batman would never forget the hope that soared through Wolf at that moment, even in a wheelchair she would be strong enough to take Superman down, perhaps it could even amplify her healing factor. But not everyone had agreed with this drastic form of action Oliver asked the question that everyone had been trying to avoid.

How far was too far?

"In times of war circumstances dictate action" Wolf spoke grimly as she looked to Dinah and Harley who both nodded in agreement.

"Hate ta say it Ollie, but the war has begun now we gotta end it," Harley said, her accent thick as she wiped her eyes on her arm, smudging her make up. It took some convincing but finally Oliver, and the rest of the Insurgency agreed, Harley elected to stay behind with Wolf and the kids, just in case things didn't go square and Batman agreed.

Now the insurgency had a reason to believe that what they were doing was right; Superman and Wonder Woman had taken the life of someone who had been a friend, this wasn't justice a rebellion this was a cause that was now justified.

But the Insurgency did not get the pills without great sacrifice, Captain Atom had died in the first few minutes, after Wonder Woman had compromised his suit, in retaliation and following his orders, Atom blew himself up in space trying to kill Superman. Tragically this only resulted in Superman falling further, enraged that his one time friends had wanted to kill him and the woman he cared for was now comatose. Superman returned to the fortress of solitude and in his anger beat Oliver Queen to death, but Oliver before his death had given them hope, his last arrow had been true and brought them a pill, a pill Batman proceeded to analyse.

But not before he made a call to Wolf and Harley who sat in the Insurgency headquarters, he removed his helm and waited for them to answer; Wolf was sitting on a couch, which he assumed Harley had brought for her. "Bruce" she greeted, though her voice was teary and Bruce knew she already knew the news. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen" he answered her, not meeting her eyes his voice grim.

"But it happened!" Wolf snarled suddenly, as she found her feet, with Harley's help who held her upright. "Oliver is dead!" she spat. "And I do not blame you for it, but I do blame him, you better pray those pills do something, Bruce, because if we can't replicate it, then Ollie will have died for nothing".

"I promise you, he will never have died for nothing Roxy, he loved you and the pups, I'm just glad you are there and not here because he's coming". Bruce sighed sadly. "And I need someone to continue the Insurgency when I am gone."

Wolf and Harley's eyes widened in shock. "Brucey no you can't do that, if you die whose gonna tell me if my jokes are going too far or read Tony and Quinn their bedtime story, you're their only father figure right now, you can't pull a Darth Vader on them!" Harley screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I am sending Alfred, he will care for those kids as he cared for me, I do not doubt that. Wolf will run the Insurgency, you will do a much better job than I ever could, you tried to warn me about all this from the beginning, and I did not listen."

"Bruce" Wolf tried to reason with him, tried to make him see sense, but he continued. "You and Joker deserved a happy life, I am so, so sorry I cannot keep my promise to him".

"Bruce Fucking Wayne!" Wolf roared pulling Bruce out of his melancholy and making him jump. "You listen to me right now!" "You are not going to die. We need you to fabricate those pills so that everyone has a chance to take that bastard down!" "This team started because you saw what he was becoming because you believed me. They did not follow me, Bruce, they followed you" she calmed enough to stare him down through the camera. "If you die, then the Insurgency dies with you".

Bruce looked to her tearfully he had been so willing to make the sacrifice, to end his life but she was right, the Insurgency needed him and so did those kids, he couldn't abandon them, he couldn't abandon her, and he refused to break his promise to her.

"You remember the first time you realised how much I cared about her, don't you Batsy?" The Joker sniffed as he took a swig from the bottle of Whiskey he had brought himself, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Batman nodded as he sat down next to The Joker, this was not the first crying fit he had found the Clown Prince of Crime in since Roxy had announced her pregnancy, he was terrified. "The night she took on Bane to keep him from hurting you and you were burned by Firefly" Batman grimly responded. "I need you to promise me something Bats," Joker said after a few moments of silence. "That no matter what happens to me, even if the world goes to hell, you will love her and give her happiness, that is all I have ever wanted for her."

And even as Superman broke his back and he healed in a place between time and space, Batman swore to keep that promise, as the world dove into hell and the line between right and wrong blurred.

As armies rose from places unexpected, Batman knew that so long as Wolf and Harley stood, then Joker's memory and sacrifice would never be forgotten.

And the Insurgency would rise again.


End file.
